The Compromise
by Xianthra17
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke decided to make a compromise that resulted to *cough* ... you know the rest. NaruSasu. A Seme that loves to tease and a very impatient Uke. Yaoi. Oneshot only. Please Enjoy. :


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**A/N :**_ I never really thought of writing a NaruSasu... I am biased (sorry), but I always want Sasuke to top Naruto. I love Naruto and all but he is just too cute to be seme (Sorry again). But this story sparked while I was reading "The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty". Maybe my mind was blown away with what I was reading. I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I have no one to blame but my pervy imagination. Hope you enjoy! *wink*_

* * *

**The Compromise**

"Hi Teme I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he opened the screened door. The small apartment was quiet... a little too quiet for comfort. Naruto took his shoes off and listened. Not a sound. "Teme?" he called out again but only got his voice echoing about. He frowned as he padded into the house. He thought that he was already late, it was already almost seven in the evening and he didn't remember seeing Sasuke's car when he came in. The class that he handled at the university where he worked as an instructor ended two hours earlier. But he caught up with some college friends that he haven't seen in a long time on his way home and took his sweet time to stop and chatter for a while.

He was expecting Sasuke's angry face when he reached home. He was imagining all the furious words that would fly off his lover's luscious lips because he was late and didn't even bother to text him or call. For Kami's sake, he hated the said gadget to oblivion. He only had that thing because his raven haired beauty demanded him to have one. He was able to slip alibis after alibis on skipping the purchase of the treacherous item for about a week, until Sasuke came home bringing him two of the latest model of what the raven called 'iPhone 4S' stating that they will have one of each. He just couldn't imagine the squeals he got from his co-teachers when he used it one time at work.

Now he placed his bag on the corner and got the flat metal from his pocket. He swiped his fingers around and checked the screen, there wasn't any message nor a missed call. Now that was strange. It wasn't like Sasuke at all. The raven was a homebody and usually brings his office work at home. He can always do that, after all he owns the company he was working with. Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi managed their family business together. They owned the country's biggest electronics business, the Sharingan Unlimited. Sasuke was usually already at home before five with dinner cooking in the oven. But now it was quiet. Definitely too deafening for Naruto's taste.

He walked towards the kitchen and took a peak at the oven. There was something in it, so Sasuke was home earlier. He went to the fridge and took out an orange juice carton. He drank straight from the carton and didn't bother to get himself a glass. He brought it with him and went back to the living room. He sat on the couch and opened the television. Thirty minutes or so passed and nothing caught his attention. He just continued changing channels every now and then. He was actually getting worried. It was almost eight in the evening and Sasuke wasn't home yet. Where could he be? What did he do to make the raven leave him without any warning?

He got his phone and tried to dial Sasuke's number. He frowned with what he heard... 'The number is out of reach. Please try you call again later...' over and over. Where was Sasuke Uchiha? He tried to recall if Sasuke mentioned anything to him earlier. Nothing! He slumped unto the sofa feeling restless and anxious. He hated feeling these emotions. He has this tendency to go maniac with worry. Especially if the one in question is a loved one. He frowned as he tried to call Sasuke again. He got the same automated message. He sent a message to Sasuke, asking him where he was. He glared at the screen, hoping for a response. But the minutes ticked and his phone remained silent.

One thing he was sure of was that nothing serious happened to Sasuke. Because if there was, he was sure Itachi would be screaming his brains out off his head by now. He began to relax a bit, the logic part of his mind kicking in. He stared at the ceiling and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His heart rate decreased it's pace and he was breathing in rhythm now. He suddenly felt drowsy, maybe because of his unexpected adrenaline rush and worry. So he closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. At least he was by the door, he will awaken the moment Sasuke would walk in the house. Even though the tube was blaring the news, Naruto started to snore softly.

"Nii-san, we should do this again sometime..." Sasuke said as he carefully slid back the blade back to it's case. He heard Itachi chuckle "Why of course, otouto. You can bring Naruto along..." the elder raven stated as he removed the rubber band from his hair, releasing the wet locks over his shoulders. The young raven nodded as he picked up a towel and wiped his face. He have taken a new hobby with his brother recently. Just three days ago, to be exact. They finally found an expert swordsman to teach them how to use the samurai. Their late father had a vast collection of the said blades and they wanted to learn how to move with the sacred weapon.

They thanked their sensei and left the dojo. Sasuke frowned as he glanced at the evening sky. Itachi noticed the frown and decided to take advantage and tease his brother. "You should have called him." he mumbled. Sasuke threw him a glare "I can go wherever I like, with or without his permission!" he muttered under his breath. Itachi laughed. He approved of Naruto's relationship with his brother and he just couldn't pass any chance to tease Sasuke for being the submissive lover over the blonde. Sasuke was a stern man and a mean boss if time calls for it. But in the matters of love, Itachi never expected for Sasuke to be madly smitten over his blonde love.

Itachi shrugged, but a small smile still graced his lips. Sasuke was blushing furiously. Although he and Naruto have been together for three years now and he was supposed to be used to Itachi's teasing him by this time, he can't stop feeling a wee bit embarrassed until now. He knew Itachi was aware how much he loved Naruto. He was like a ray of sunshine (the blonde hair and the super loud voice) in his dark world. He fell in love with the blonde the moment they met... accidentally, three years ago when Sasuke attended a meeting at the school where Naruto was teaching. The Uchihas were to donate a few computer units. After meeting Naruto, the school got 50 units the very next day.

Itachi was skeptical at first, but soon found Naruto adorable and loyal. The blessings were given to them. The blonde was the only person that can calm Sasuke's infer nous bad moods. Itachi knew Sasuke needed someone that can control him, may it be man or woman... he didn't care. As long as his brother was loved, he was happy. Sasuke took his mobile phone out of his shoe bag and turned it on. He got Naruto's message and read it thoroughly. It was short and straight. No words of love. He looked at the time and saw that it was already almost nine. He didn't worry. He left food in the oven and was sure Naruto would eat if he was hungry. It was Friday after all, meaning no work tomorrow.

Itachi drove Sasuke home. The young raven was quiet along the way. Itachi didn't dare to hit Sasuke again with his teasing remarks. He knew deep inside that Sasuke was worried about Naruto. He was just trying hard not to show it. When the tires screeched infront of the apartment the lovers were sharing, Itachi noticed that it was dimly lit. "Here you are..." he mumbled. Sasuke looked up and nodded. He took his bag and opened the door. "I'm going nii-san..." he mumbled as he turned around and walked towards the gate. "I want you and Naruto at home tomorrow for dinner..." he called out. He got a nod from his brother and a small wave. Itachi chuckled to himself as he drove off.

Sasuke slowly opened the gate and got in. He removed his shoes and opened the screened door. He heard the television blaring. As he walked in, Naruto's sleeping frame welcomed him. He smiled. There was his blonde angel in peaceful slumber. He decided to wash up first before waking Naruto. He felt sticky from the sparring he and Itachi had earlier. He slowly placed his shoe bag near the rack and made his way towards the kitchen. It was a warm evening and his throat was dry. He took a glass and filled it with cold water. He drank it heartily and closed his eyes. The cold liquid felt wonderful on his burning throat. He gave a small contented sigh and made his way to their room.

Naruto woke up the moment he heard the car outside. He knew Sasuke arrived and he knew he was with Itachi. His ears grew accustomed to the sound of Itachi's car. He remained on the couch and waited for Sasuke to come in. He saw Sasuke look at him warmly earlier. The raven was wearing a white cotton shirt (that was obviously wet with sweat) that clung to his delicate frame and a pair of navy blue sweatpants that displayed his firm buttocks. Naruto had to fight the sudden throbbing he had on his loins. He didn't know why but everytime he sees Sasuke all sweaty, it turns him on. And now that he was a bit annoyed with him, his arousal was twice the hard.

Sasuke and Naruto don't usually quarrel. Yes, they do have misunderstandings every now and then... that was normal in any relationship. But they usually kiss and make up the next hour. Their personalities may be different : Sasuke was quiet and reserved while Naruto was loud and outgoing - but they get along well and were madly in love with each other. Naruto quickly got up the moment Sasuke walked into the kitchen. He darted towards their room and jumped on the bed. Sasuke was sure to go there and shower. He grinned wickedly as his mind began planning... things that he would do to Sasuke's heavenly body. The raven deserved this 'punishment' for not telling him that he would be late.

Sasuke walked towards the master bedroom of the apartment. He was swinging his arm from left to right, stretching the numbness he got from swinging the samurai earlier numerous times. He reached the room and opened the door. It was dark with a few moon rays seeping out from the window blinds. But since he knew his way around, he didnt't bother to turn the lights on. Naruto saw Sasuke's silhoutte move around the room. He was massaging his left arm and moving his head from side to side. Naruto's eyes burned with desire as he continued to look. Sasuke removed his shirt off and his pale naked form glowed under the light.

Naruto continued to watch. His sexy raven was stripping right before his eyes. Sasuke was beautiful. Just beautiful. He had this messy midnight blue spiky locks that framed his heart-shaped face. Lips that were pink and luscious and a body sculpted by the deities. Naruto smiled as the memory of their first meeting rolled back in his mind. Sasuke was a silent man. Firm and mysterious. How he loved him and that love did nothing but branch out as the years go by. Then he remembered that his raven needed to be punished. His blue eyes turned a shade darker. He crossed his arms over his chest and opened his mouth. "Where have you been?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke was taken back with surprise. He looked at the direction of the voice and adjusted his eyes. He saw Naruto, chest folded and glaring. He gasped. How did the blonde reach the bed when he was downstairs on the sofa? He took a deep breath and tried to act firm. He was still fuming after Itachi's teasing and he will not shrivel and die before Naruto's temper. After all, he was the one with the volcanic temper and not the blonde. "I was with Itachi." he answered in monotone. Good... he patted himself for his voice came out emotionless. "Why didn't you call me? I got worried..." the blonde mumbled. Sasuke was glad it was dark. That comment made him blush.

"You were late..." Sasuke retorted. "How can you prove that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes "You text-ed me around eight... which means, you only found out that I wasn't home by that time... usuratonkachi..." he mumbled as he turned his back on Naruto. The blonde gritted his teeth. Drat! Having a word war with Sasuke was useless. The raven was fucking smart. He needed to counter his attack. "Still, you should have text-ed me..." he threw back. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Naruto wondered if the brothers had a fight. Sasuke seemed to be in a foul mood. But knowing Itachi, he was sure that the older Uchiha just bombarded Sasuke with teases.

Sasuke moved towards the bathroom and as he was about to close the door, Naruto pushed it open and allowed himself in. Naruto saw the blush on Sasuke's cheeks. He looked so cute that he wanted to eat him all up. "What are you doing here? Get out!" the raven commanded, his dark eyes flashing. Naruto smirked. He started to advance making the raven move back until he was trapped on the bathroom wall. Naruto's libido tripled. Seeing Sasuke half-naked and snarling made him want to claim his raven love right there and then. He remembered their intimacy the night before. They made love in the kitchen. Now he wanted Sasuke in the bathroom!

Three years of togetherness didn't stop Naruto from craving Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke everywhere, anywhere... though they never went public with their sexcapades. The need to claim and mark Sasuke over and over increased as time went by, same as the love they both shared. Naruto couldn't blame his hormones, he found Sasuke delectable in every aspect... may he be furious, sad, overjoyed or horny... he didn't care. As long as it's Sasuke... life was complete. The blonde usually topped, but there a few countable instances that Sasuke claimed Naruto as well... birthdays and sometimes when Sasuke was horny as hell.

"Why are you still here? Get out Dobe!" Sasuke spat. Naruto chuckled as he leaned closer, pressing Sasuke further into the cold, tiled wall. He placed his hands on the wall, trapping Sasuke in between them. Sasuke was taller than him, but he had the bigger body build. He placed his lips on Sasuke's right earlobe and whispered "Now let's see... You made me worry. And you know how much I don't like worrying... and I especially hate worrying about you..." his voice was low and husky. Sasuke shivered. He looked at Naruto and saw that the once bright blue eyes were now clouded with desire and each letter was spelled in big bold letters.

Sasuke didn't move, but his breathing hiked up. He will not let Naruto win that easily. Okay, he had to admit... Naruto always wins. He really just can't say no to him, no matter how he tried. "Heh, big words... I am the one that usually worries about your late little ass..." he mumbled. Naruto chuckled and ran the tip of his tongue on Sasuke's bare neck. He knew very well how sensitive that skin was for Sasuke... and how it can arouse him to unimaginable heights. "Nah-Naruto! Get out... now!" Sasuke yelled. He had to, now that his mind was still in control of his emotions. If this will go on... he will end up begging for Naruto to take him, as always.

"Why are we so pissed off? I haven't punished you yet for making me worry..." Naruto asked. A finger stroked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke pouted and 'hn'-ed. He was doing his best not to react with the blonde's touch. Naruto knew Sasuke well. His lover was trying hard not to give in that easily. This will take some time indeed. He will have to be patient and tease Sasuke until he surrenders. He will have to disregard the throbbing muscle between his legs temporarily. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him "I am sweaty and dirty... stop licking me and get out!" he said in between clenched teeth. Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke that he found the raven's state all too arousing.

"Naruto, get out! You are going to let me bathe and you will NOT shove that monstrosity up my ass here and -" the other words were put in halt as Naruto took over Sasuke's open mouth. His large hands roamed over Sasuke's naked chest almost immediately after that. A small moan gurgled off Sasuke's lips as the blonde's skillful tongue was finally home. Naruto softly thumbed Sasuke's nipples to delicious hardness. He released Sasuke's mouth and got a whimper from the raven. He smiled and whispered to his lover's ear "You still want me to go?" he asked and eyed Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond, but his eyes spilled the beans.

Naruto smiled as he brushed his cheek on Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke..." he whispered hotly. Sasuke bit his lower lip. Having Naruto so close to him nad whispering his name sexily that way was insanely arousing. "So you're gonna punish me, huh?" he asked softly. Alas... the restraining self control flew out of the window. Naruto nodded "Yeah..." he breathed heavily against Sasuke's neck. The blonde looked up and noticed the cloud of lust on Sasuke's midnight orbs. He thought that he will have a hard time convincing Sasuke to surrender to him. "I don't deserve to be punished, dobe and you know that..." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh yes you do... you made me worry..." the blonde commented. Sasuke smirked and Naruto knew that his recent guess proved wrong. Sasuke was going to fight... then give in... he hoped. "Well, how about me? Do I punish you when you make me worry?" he asked. That question made Naruto stare into Sasuke's probing eyes. "Why, I always get an earful from you when you're mad... that's punishment enough..." he grinned. Sasuke smiled. "But not like this one you have in mind. So let's make a deal Naru-kun..." the raven whispered, his dark eyes sparkled with mischief. When Sasuke used that endearment, he was trying to get something out of the blonde.

"What do you propose?" the blonde asked as he planted small kisses on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "So you patronize reward and punishment, eh?" he asked as he gave a small sigh as Naruto gently nibbled the skin on his collarbone. "Yeah... so?" the blonde asked as he continued to kiss Sasuke's naked chest. "We will follow your principle... rewards and punishment... for both of us... life needs to be fair sometimes..." the raven whimpered. "So you mean to say that you get to punish me as well?" he asked and earned a nod from the raven. He knew he was going to regret this but... "Okay... you got it." he confirmed.

"Great... now be a good boy and let me shower. I am not gonna scream anymore..." Sasuke sweetly said. Naruto frowned. Why did Sasuke turn sweet all of a sudden? Was he already planning something from the deal they just made? Sasuke was indeed sneaky. He needed to be aware... alert... he was alert alright... down there. "You are not gonna brush me off that easily, love... you sinned, remember?" he grinned as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it directly on his crotch. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's hardness. "I still need to punish you. Period!" the blonde insisted. He haven't got anything to say about Naruto's sexual appetite... not that he was complaining.

"Come on Naruto... I feel hot and sticky and - " he heard the blonde laugh. "You are hot and you will get sticky... I promise..." and with that the blonde stooped over and ran his tongue over Sasuke's nipple. The raven groaned as the blonde licked the other nub. "Naruto..." he moaned the name softly. He felt his own shaft harden with desire. Naruto had a point. He didn't tell him he was going out with Itachi. He didn't do it on purpose. He actually forgot... honestly, he was thrilled with the sword earlier... but now he wanted a different sword. He needed a different sparring session. He felt the wonderful current of desire run through his veins. He wanted Naruto in him ASAP!

"This better be... ungh... worth it..." he said in between grunts. Naruto had to give it to Sasuke. Despite being aroused, he still had it in him to act cocky. Naruto knelt down and pulled the branded garter off Sasuke's boxers with him. Sasuke's shaft sprang free and was looking at Naruto, all flushed and attentive. "Such a pretty cock..." the blonde murmured as he ran his tongue over the slit where the shimmering pre-cum glistened. "Baka..." Sasuke grunted as his breathing grew shallow. Deep inside, Sasuke was overjoyed. He loved Naruto. He may not know how to show it, but he loved the blonde with all his heart. He was happy that Naruto needed him as desperately as he did.

Naruto started licking Sasuke's hard shaft. Holding the erection at the base fro stability, the blonde licked Sasuke as if he was melting. The fast laps made Sasuke shudder, especially if when Naruto's tongue would linger on the sensitive sit. The veins on his member throbbed, the delicious electricity ran all over his body. Sasuke felt his knees wobble as Naruto continued to tease him with his slick tongue. The blonde fondled his balls with his free hand. A few minutes later, Naruto grew tired of licking him and decided to devour him whole. "Hahhh..." Sasuke groaned as he felt his cock being engulfed by Naruto's wet warm mouth.

The blonde slowly bobbed his head... sliding Sasuke's cock in and out of his mouth. He pushed his head closer, his nose nestling on the fine dark hairs at the base of Sasuke's cock. "Naru..." the raven moaned, his hands flew on Naruto's head. Slender fingers tangled along his blonde locks. The raven pulled Naruto closer, making him eat him the more. Naruto adjusted his gag reflexes... Sasuke was... well endowned as he was. He remembered the term the raven used to describe him earlier... 'monstrosity' - look who's talking, he thought to himself. He moved his throat muscles and hummed on Sasuke's cock. He earned another sexy moan from his lover.

Naruto released the cock, a trail of drool connected the two as he moved away. He heard Sasuke whimper in dismay. "Bas-tard... why... did you stop?" the raven asked as he suck in some air. Naruto smiled as his flushed lover "I am punishing you, remember?" he commented. He got up, removed his pants and underwear and sat on the toilet bowl. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in rage. He just can't believe Naruto! How that hell can he think of relieving himself in a time like this? "I am looking for support... come here, teme..." the blonde motioned. Sasuke eyed Naruto's glistening erection. He felt a tingle of excitement, knowing very well that later... that will be in him.

He moved towards Naruto eagerly, not caring if he looked like a sex-starved whore. "No... turn your back... I'll tell you when to face me..." the blonde ordered. Sasuke felt his arousal twitch. Being bossed around was on his 'arousal triggering' list. Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap. "What now, Uzumaki-sama?" he asked. Naruto planted a kiss on Sasuke's back "I like the sound of that..." he smiled. Sasuke's cock rubbed against his thighs. He hoped that the blonde was aware how painfully heavy he already was right now. He felt Naruto's hardness in between his butt cheeks as well. He could even feel it throbbing and radiating sexual heat.

Sasuke didn't want to beg. He started acting hard to get earlier so he will end it that way... he made up his mind not to beg. He will give in anyway... he still liked the thought of having Naruto boss his around. "Uh, Itachi asked us to come over for dinner tomorrow..." he tried to use that as an alibi to distract the blonde for a lesser punishment, though he was curious of the punishment that was coming. "Sasuke, my punishment to you is..." the blonde leaned and whispered. Sasuke frowned. "You'll be fine... I promise!" the blonde whispered as he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke shivered as he remembered his punishment. He shivered not for fear... he shivered with excitement.

"Uzumaki-sama..." he whimpered. Naruto moved and made Sasuke stand up. "Stoop over..." he breathed. Obediently the raven stooped, showing his eager pink hole."What the...Ah!" the raven gasped in surprise as he felt Naruto's tongue on his hole. "No, Naruto... don't..." he begged. But he closed his eyes as Naruto's tongue swirled around the ring of muscles, darting the tip once in a while. He felt Naruto's hands take his cheeks apart, exposing him even more. "Hah... Naruto!" Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto insert his tongue in. The blonde have never done this before. He felt his knees tremble. He felt like cumming already from the sensation.

Naruto blew into Sasuke's hole then slipped his tongue in again. Sasuke's eyes dilated from the sensation as his whole body quivered with delight. "Is it good?" the blonde asked as he caressed Sasuke's balls. "Damn you..." he cursed. A low moan escaped his lips as Naruto inserted a finger in him. He felt his right knee give way, making him slouch forward. He felt Naruto slap his butt "Stoop up... don't kneel..." he ordered. Sasuke's insides flipped. Bossy Naruto was way too good to be true. He sucked in a great deal of air and swallowed his pride. He can't take it any longer "Naruto... dammit... fuck me already!" he exclaimed loudly.

He promised himself earlier that he will not beg. Oh, but he can easily change his mind. He can't go on holding himself in. It was painful... too painful that he needed release. He can't imagine that he already needed his release this early. Naruto didn't even fuck him yet. "Neh? Where was the reluctant man earlier?" the blonde teased. Infuriated, Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away from his ass and faced him. He then positioned himself upon Naruto, grabbed his erection and placed it before his hole and sat down. "Oh, God!" Sasuke groaned as he threw his head back. The unexpected stretching... the delicious pain... fuck, just what he needed!

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's heat engulfed his cock. He was so surprised with what Sasuke just did. He was still planning to tease his raven a little more, but it seemed like that his lover's fuse already blew up. "Fuck, Sasuke!" he cursed along with Sasuke's groan. Sasuke flung his arms around his neck and began riding him. It was a very frictioned act due to the absence of any lubrication. But it felt so damn good "Fuck Sasuke... how can you still be so tight after all these years?" he grunted. "I don't know...oh, God... I don't care..." the raven huffed against his neck. Naruto held Sasuke's hips and helped him with his movements.

In no time their bodies were coated with sweat. Everytime Sasuke moved up and down, his cock rubbed against Naruto's stomach. Sliding up and down with the aid of the pre-cum seeping out of his slit. Naruto was thankful that he decided to sit on the toilet bowl. He felt his knees loosing strenght as Sasuke continued to meet his thrusts "Sasuke..." Naruto groaned. "Punish me, Uzumaki-sama... I've been bad... please punish me!" Sasuke's voice pitched up as he opened his mouth to breathe. The whole bathroom was silent except for the groans, moans, heavy breathing and wet skin slapping against wet skin. Sasuke was being punished alright...

"Ah!" the raven screamed. Naruto finally hit his sweet spot. Not daring to loose the angle, Naruto firmly held on Sasuke's hips and pulled him harder to him, digging in his entire 9 inch turgid shaft further into Sasuke's love hole and then pulling him out just as fast. He continued to pound in his lover's ass. "Ah, Naruto! Again! Fuck! Fuck me harder! Ah! That's it...Ah!" the raven screamed. Naruto was happy to oblige. He knew that Sasuke was about to come. The raven spilled obscenities without a care when he was about to reach euphoria. He was about to come as well, he can feel the massive turmoil unknotting in his loins.

Naruto continued to pound into Sasuke. His vision was getting blurry... he was entering his own euphoric trance. He was looking at Sasuke's sweet cock sliding against his tanned abdomen. He was closing all his senses... he can hear nothing... except for Sasuke groaning his name... his delicious sexy moans, their wet skins slapping... nothing mattered anymore. Naruto was already seeing stars "Ah...Naruto... Ah.. I... oh my God!" Sasuke screamed as ribbons of thick cum came out spurting against Naruto's abs. "Fuck, Sasuke!" the blonde cursed as his own seed filled Sasuke's abused ass. He shuddered and threw his head back, resting it on the wall as he tried to regain his breathing.

Sasuke slumped towards his, breathing hard against his shoulder. Naruto's vision started to clear up after the massive orgasm. "I was supposed to be punishing you Teme..." he whispered in between breaths. Sasuke breathed deeply "You were punishing me enough by delaying your entry on me." he reasoned. "Impatient bastard..." Naruto commented with a grin. Sasuke smiled "Sadistic asshole..." he countered. He moved and faced Naruto. "I love you... I'm sorry I didn't call you..." he said with a smile. Naruto smiled "It's alright. What where you two up to?" he asked. "We were training on how to use the samurai..." the raven said.

"Samurai? As in the sword?" the blonde asked and Sasuke nodded. "We sparred with our sensei... I lost track of time." he explained as his finger started twirling Naruto's hair. "So you get distracted that easily now, huh?" the blonde stated, acting hurt. "Come on Naru-kun... it won't happen again..." the raven cooed over his lover. "Itachi want you to join our lessons as well." the raven said. "That would be nice... then when we are both good... we can spar..." the blonde said as he kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose. "Yeah, that can happen. But you know pretty darn well that I'd rather spar with your sword..." the raven commented seductively.

Naruto laughed. There they were still seated on the toilet bowl facing each other. "Are you suggesting a second round?" the blonde grinned. Sasuke blushed "Where did you ever get that idea?" he asked innocently. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss. "I love you..." the blonde whispered. "And I you..." the raven replied. The thunder suddenly rumbled outside, promising rain. "You know what, I always dreamed of making love under the rain." the blonde commented as Sasuke got off him. Sasuke's dark eyes twinkled. He then pulled Naruto up. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah!" the blonde said. "I think we can improvise..." the raven said as he guided them both under the shower, turned it on and pulled his blonde into a sweet kiss.

**~FIN~**

* * *

So how was it guys? I need to remove my rust some more... hope you enjoyed it... :)**  
**


End file.
